


Water Runs Dry

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [30]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Lucky knows he cannot go back.





	Water Runs Dry

_“Elizabeth…I can’t.”_  
  
Lucky often found himself tempted to return to that space, where loving her consumed his entire life; however, he managed to walk away that night with relative ease.  
  
Yes, her heart had been broken; yes, he may have been able to mend it. Still…  
  
Closing his car door, her tiny voice followed the creak of their front door, “Daddy!”  
  
Lucky turned around, his thoughts of Elizabeth erased as his daughter jumped into his arms, “Did you miss me?”  
  
“Always, Daddy.” The response came from Claire as she kissed his lips over Lucy’s shoulder, reminding him where he belonged.


End file.
